


full moon shining like a summer night's star

by Noducksinpond



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: But this is still definitely mainly fluff, F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, With a tinge of smuttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She´d twisted around, so she was facing him and looking into his eyes. She really hoped he understood she was being sincere, because she was. She hated that he´d had to die, that he had had to leave her again. But in the end, she was just happy that they never had to worry about Vandal Savage again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full moon shining like a summer night's star

**Author's Note:**

> Just the Hawks being happy, because I really needed that.

“I wish we could have had more time,” Carter said quietly. Kendra opened her eyes and looked up at him. He appeared to have noticed her sudden movement, and looked down on her, their faces less than an inch away from each other. If that had been a year ago, Kendra would flown away to Europe right then and there. Then again, she was the one who had climbed into his lap as he was reading, so it was most certainly not a year ago.

“Well, I guess that´s my fault for not killing Vandal sooner,” she muttered below her breath, pressing a lazy kiss against his cheek, and he smiled but stilled. He´d shown up again after Kendra had killed Vandal, it hadn´t been easy since then, but they´d worked things out. Because Kendra had realized something, and Carter to some extent had realized it as well, they weren´t destined to be together. The reason, they had fallen in love 206 times before, wasn´t because there was some divine plan telling them they should. The reason, they had been together 207 times was because like all the other times, they´d eventually gotten to a point, where they just made sense. Kendra couldn´t explain it better than that. But it made sense in her own head, and wasn´t that the most important part?

“No, it´s not your fault, my love. I should have been there with you, Kend-” Carter stumbled to say. He stopped talking as soon as he realized, she was giggling. He gave her a confused look, which Kendra had to admit was adorable. Not a description that fit Carter that often.

“I don´t think it´s my fault,” Kendra assured him. She´d twisted around, so she was facing him and looking into his eyes. She really hoped he understood she was being sincere, because she was. She hated that he´d had to die, that he had had to leave her _again_. But in the end, she was just happy that they never had to worry about Vandal Savage again. “I just really like seeing you fumbling around. It´s a nice change from tough “I´ll bash in the skulls of my enemies” Hawkman. I don´t see it often enough.”

“I have never in my life said that,” Carter protested, and Kendra´s smile grew smug as she pressed a kiss against the edge of his mouth. She had to admit, she was on the verge of laughing again. But she was going to save him some embarrassment, and not actually laugh at him.

“Not in this life, Carter,” she retorted teasingly with another kiss sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. He had snaked both his arms around her waist, his big hands resting on her lower back, effectively having pulling her even closer to him, than she was before. The sweat shorts, she´d worn today was definitely the appropriate outfit for this.

“Do you have to remember everything?” he asked under his breath, but he was still smiling. His soft smile was another thing, which fit into the very small box of actually incredibly cute Carter Hall mannerisms. It was right up there with memorizing history books, and walking into things when he wasn´t paying attention. He did the last one a lot, even though he would never admit it.

“I see how it is,” Kendra retorted, deciding to overplay this big time. Mainly because teasing him was fun, and he could take it – mostly. “First, it´s all: “Oh Kendra, please remember our past lives” and now you´re all like: “Stop remembering whatever I think is embarrassing.” Are you never happy?”

“I am happy right now,” he said quietly meeting her eyes, surprisingly serious, and Kendra stilled. Something in her chest felt like it inflated, and she smiled to him. There was something so warm about the look in his eyes, that it almost made her breath catch in her throat. She brushed a hand from his shoulder down his arm, his skin warm under her fingers, before pressing a quick kiss against his mouth. Even with 4000 years of memories, she never got tired of kissing him.

“Yeah,” she replied softly, knowing that she didn´t doubt the next words out of her mouth at all. She might still have, when he came back, but not anymore. Her smile grew a little wider, and almost as a reflex, his did too. “Me too.”

Carter leant in, about to kiss her again, when Gideon´s voice cut through the silence of the room. Both of them practically jumped. “Captain Hunter would like to see you all for a briefing.” Carter rolled his eyes, and Kendra let out a small laugh, but neither moved and it was unlikely Gideon was actually spying on them; she was just using the speaker system in the ship. If that wasn’t the case, Kendra would gladly try to reprogram Gideon on her own.

“How long do you think we´ve got before Rip makes Gideon turn the heating off to get us out there?” Carter asked, his eyes still half shut and voice barely audible. Kendra had to stop herself from laughing, once what Carter meant dawned on her. Rip may or may not have gotten tired of waiting for them before, because they were _busy_. Sara may have high-fived her for that one.

“Ten minutes?” Kendra suggested with a not at all innocent grin. Carter´s smile grew nearly impossibly smug maybe actually gleeful, and Kendra moved her hands down to his chest, at about the same time he moved his to her ass. Once he did, she settled a little better on his lap, and the small noise that escaped him at that was definitely completely worth it.

“We can do loads of things with ten minutes,” Carter said, his voice dry, and Kendra caught his chin in both her hands to kiss him again. Kendra recognized the warm bubbly feeling in her chest. She was happy, this thing, the two of them together, made her happier. Maybe that was really the only reason, they´d been together in all their lives. Not because of destiny or fate or whatever, but because the two of them together was one of the best things in the world. Maybe they didn´t even need a reason. Or maybe Kendra should just quit overthinking it, and kiss her gorgeous and amazing boyfriend.


End file.
